


Blessed in these Shadowed Halls; Bound by Love, by Light (Day 2)

by JamieisClassic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Actually There's a Little Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Legion era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin heals Nathanos after a mission together and takes him into his private room for 'observation.' Things get spicy.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Blessed in these Shadowed Halls; Bound by Love, by Light (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Basic "Varian doesn't die but is injured and stuck in Stormwind" au for Legion, the rest should be fairly self-evident in the fic. Also, Anduin is 18 just to be clear.
> 
> This is my first time writing bondage or serious BDSM so like... be gentle, please.

Nathanos squirmed, flinching as the chains of Light dug into his flesh and burned so deliciously, distracting him from other more pressing matters. He bit down on the gag in his mouth with a grunt when the horrid little plug inside him ramped up a speed, vibrating harder against his prostate, and were he alive he was sure he would have come by now, probably more than once. 

“Oh hush now, Nathanos, we wouldn’t want the rest of the Cathedral to hear you,” Anduin said flatly from where he was sitting nearby, finishing up his report on their trek to Suramar. Nathanos had been sent by their champion to represent Trueshot Lodge, and Anduin by his to represent Netherlight Cathedral, and while Nathanos had been less than pleased for the Priest’s company when they began, it ended up saving his life to have someone equally adept at healing with Shadow as they were with Light. 

Of course, being injured led him to be dragged back to a small private chamber in the Cathedral for “special observation” in case whatever strange magic had struck him was infectious, which led to Anduin very close to him, which led to him, in a move that was the opposite of smooth, kissing him sloppily, only half conscious. Anduin hadn’t seemed all too opposed, though Nathanos’s memory of it was shaky at best, and when he’d woken from his exceptionally odd slumber — being exceptionally odd in that the Undead did not sleep at all — he was still there in Anduin’s private room. 

How exactly things had proceeded from there he wasn’t entirely sure, but he did remember sitting up and finding himself with a lapful of blond Priest kissing him. One thing led to another, and it had been the tightness of Anduin’s fingers in his hair and the keen it drew from his own lips that wound up with him bound by chains of Light, naked, with a plug in his ass while Anduin did paperwork. 

Nathanos growled around his gag, and Anduin finally stood from the desk and walked over to him. He was dressed simply, in white and gold robes befitting a Priest of the Light, but something about his eyes and the sharp, deadly interest in them made him look dangerous. He trailed his fingers along the edge of one of the chains that bound around Nathanos’s chest, smiling to himself, then stepped into his space to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Now, now, I think I told you to be quiet, Nathanos,” Anduin teased, whispering the words into his ear and following them with a nip to his earlobe. 

Shuddering, Nathanos tried his best to tamp down the whine that tried to crawl out of his throat. Anduin hummed, kissing his neck, and trailed his hand down to where Nathanos was hard and wanting, cock straining against his belly. Distantly he was rather impressed with how Anduin was able to pull such responsiveness from his undead body, but he was far too distracted trying to keep himself from coming to really think about it all too hard. 

“There we go, good boy. I knew you could keep quiet if you tried,” Anduin murmured, wrapping long fingers around his cock and stroking slowly, causing Nathanos to jerk against his bonds and bite down on his gag once more to keep from crying out as they burned him. “Now, I have a proposition for you, Nathanos, are you ready?”

Nathanos nodded. Anduin smiled and continued, “I can get you off right now, just as you are, with my hand. Or, I can put my mouth on you but you’re not allowed to come until I get bored of it and fuck you to my own completion. Would you prefer option one?” 

Nathanos thought for a moment then shook his head. 

“Option two?” he asked and Nathanos nodded. “Good boy.” 

Anduin glided to his knees, ever graceful in his movements, and Nathanos shuddered again when the warm dampness of his mouth pressed against the underside of his shaft. Lips were replaced with a tongue, and already Nathanos felt like he was on the edge, teetering dangerously on a precipice he was not allowed to fall over despite how much he wished to. His body clenched from the pleasure as Anduin slipped his cock into his mouth, the plug digging harder into his prostate from the movement forcing him to pull hard against his chains in hopes that the burn would distract him from the pleasure. It did, somewhat, though it also seemed to make his body all the more sensitive and it was hellish now as Anduin worked his way further and further down his shaft until the head of his cock was bumping the back of his throat. 

The jerk of his hips was involuntary, and he would have apologized had he not been gagged. Thankfully, Anduin didn’t seem to mind — if anything, the man seemed to enjoy the movement if the way he groaned deep in his chest was any indication. Nathanos tucked that knowledge away for later and went back to focusing on the pain so he didn’t come too early. 

Just as Nathanos was on the edge of not being able to hold himself back, Anduin pulled away and grinned up at him. “I have to retrieve something, then I’ll fuck you like I promised,” he said, giving a long, last lave of his tongue to the underside of his cock, lingering on the head just a moment longer than he needed to and once more almost sending Nathanos over the edge. 

Anduin stepped away and went to a chest in the corner to pull out a jar, undressing as he went so that he was naked by the time he reached Nathanos. He was beautiful, all pale skin and lean muscle that Nathanos hoped he would be permitted to mark up at some point in the future. 

The vibration of his plug ceased and Anduin’s warm fingers massaged his ass cheeks before slipping between them to pull the plug out, making Nathanos bite down on the gag to keep from groaning. Though it had been torture, now that the stimulation to his prostate was absent he felt emptier for it and almost wanted to have it back. 

“You were so good for me, taking this plug. Let’s see how you do with something a little bigger, eh?” Anduin asked, drawing close enough behind him that Nathanos could feel his body heat against his back. 

The chains suspending his wrists above his head lowered, allowing him to drop back to his heels from where he’d been balanced on his toes. Anduin pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, rearranging the chains to draw Nathanos’s ankles apart until he was at a better height to be fucked by the shorter man. Nathanos heard the telltale sound of oil being slicked over a cock and anticipation raced up his spine. 

Anduin positioned his cock between his cheeks and rolled his hips forward, a sharp exhale against his shoulder the only real indication Nathanos had that he was enjoying this as well. As the head slipped in, Nathanos’s body yielding to him easily, Anduin groaned loudly and dug his nails into his skin where he’s been holding him at the hips. 

“Light you feel incredible,” Anduin mumbled against him, and hearing the reedy, drawn-out quality of his voice made Nathanos tremble. 

His cock pressed inside slowly, inch by inch, and once he was fully seated, Anduin immediately pulled back a couple of inches and thrust back in sharply, making them both groan. Building a rhythm, Anduin began to fuck him in earnest, all of his earlier patience evidently frayed to nothing and replaced by a desperate need. Each thrust was sharp and deep, the friction feeling decadent against his over-sensitive flesh and abused prostate, and when Anduin’s hips started to stutter, losing his flow, he reached around with one hand to stroke Nathanos’s cock as well. 

Nails bit into his hip as Anduin got close, but before he came he leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Come for me, Nathanos.” 

Nathanos did, body clenching and jerking in his burning bonds as he came harder than he could recall coming since before his first death. Anduin’s teeth clamped onto his shoulder, hard enough to nearly break the skin, and Nathanos felt the hot, full wetness of the man spilling his seed inside him. It was good, better than he’d expected it to feel, and he shuddered in his semi-orgasmic haze at how claimed it made him feel to be marked by Anduin inside and out. 

They stayed like that for a moment, both coming down from their highs, and when Anduin pulled out and stepped back Nathanos was almost disappointed. As Anduin’s come dripped down his leg, he came around to his front and removed his gag. He took hold of him by the waist before dispelling the chains that had been holding Nathanos up, catching his weight in a display of strength few knew Anduin had. 

“You were so good for me, Nathanos, so good. Let’s get you back to bed, eh?” Anduin murmured against his cheek before planting a kiss there, then led him toward the small bed. 

Anduin laid next to him, half on top of him actually given the small space, and ran his fingers comfortingly through his hair, humming a soft tune under his breath. Nathanos slowly came back into his own body, the world coming clearer into focus and the fog dissipating from his mind. He snuggled closer into Anduin, revelling in the man’s warmth and the softness of his skin, and made a pleased sound in his throat. 

“Are you good? Back in your body?” Anduin asked, still running his hands through Nathanos’s hair. 

Nathanos hummed. “Yeah, I’m good. Thank you for that, I think… I think I needed it.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll get a cloth to clean us up with and mend the wounds from the chains, just give me a moment,” Andin replied, planting a kiss on his brow and pulling away. 

As he heard him putter around the room, Nathanos let himself drift, content. 


End file.
